


In at the steep end!

by LiberoLeshy (Leshy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi the Nervous Wreck, Daichi the Exasperated, Multi, Skiing, Slalom, Suga the Confident Beginner, idiots being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshy/pseuds/LiberoLeshy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi takes Suga and Asahi skiing for the first time.<br/>This is either the best or the worst idea he's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In at the steep end!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for http://azumanaeasaahi.tumblr.com/  
> I chose asadaisuga and their prompt;  
> a and b (and c) are going downhill skiing. at least one of them is going for the first time and is ridiculously clumsy on skis. the other(s) are trying to teach them how but aren’t really getting far since their s/o(s) keep falling every thirty seconds
> 
> Hope I did it justice!!

«This is a very, and i mean very truly indescribably, bad idea.» Daichi said, staring down the gentle slope of snow ahead of them, the bottom of said slope out of view.   
«Oh shush you non believer, it’ll be fine!» Suga replied from his right, peering at Daichi trough his tinted snow goggles. Daichi glances at him, decked out in light blue snow gear and a white helmet.  
«I have to agree with Daichi, I don’t think we should do this.» Asahi finally pipes up at Daichis right, leaning a bit forwards to peek at Suga.  
«It’s a bit too l ate for that now!» Suga exclaims, and he’s right.  
«If we die I’m blaming you.» Daichi says decidedly, glaring at Suga. He’s sure Suga is smiling underneath the scarf, even though he can’t see it. «If we live you owe me hot chocolate.» Is his easy reply. «If we live with no broken bones.» Daichi counters, pointing at him with the hand currently not holding onto his ski poles.   
«Deal.» Suga says as he starts making his way to the edge. Daichi groans, and adjusts his own goggles before following, dragging Asahi along.  
«Okay so just keep your skis straight, make a point with the tips to slow down or stop completely, and please for the love of god don’t crash into anything.» Daichi instructs them when he and Asahi catch up with Suga.  
«But aren’t we supposed to make turns and stuff, this is slalom after all.» Suga questions.  
«That sounds advanced.» Asahi mumbles into his scarf, knees knocking together.  
«It is, we’ll focus on getting to the bottom without any injuries for now.»  
«You’re both so boring, we’re not old men yet, live a little!» Suga yells as he tips forward and starts accelerating down the slope. Daichi and Asahi watch him for a few seconds before deciding to follow him. Daichi motions for Asahi to go first so he can keep an eye on both of his boyfriends, and Asahi audibly gulps before he too tips over the edge, skis pointing inwards in contrast to Suga who had kept his straight, and is also almost out of sight around the first bend in the long slope. Daichi decides to prioritize and follows close behind Asahi, whose skis are constantly changing between a short angle and a slightly less sharp angle. 

«You can straighten your skis out a little you know, the slope isn’t that steep yet so you won’t even go that fast.» Daichi tries to persuade Asahi. They’ve made it around the first bend, but Suga has been gone from sight for a while now. Daichi would be more worried, but he’s currently very exasperated with his goofball of a partner, who refuses to go over the speed of a comfortable crawl. Asahi hasn’t stopped shaking since the ground stopped being flat under him.  
 «Daichi I’m gonna fall.» Asahi says as he starts sinking towards the ground, bending his knees and tensing his muscles.  
«Asahi you’re not gonna fall.» Daichi says, coming up on his left and trying to grab his arm. Asahi starts about a centimeter to the right putting him off balance. He goes down with an alarming yelp and too many flailing limbs.   
«Skiing is hard.» Asahi says, and Daichi groans as he glances back up to the top of the slope, still in perfect view, before bending down and helping Asahi back into a vertical position. They continue downwards for a few minutes, Daichi hanging back to keep an eye on Asahi, Asahi placing back every now and again to keep an eye on if Daichi is actually keeping an eye on him. Daichi wants to smile affectionately and punch something at the same time, but decides against both as he spots a sizable pile of snow coming up on his right, since they’re currently sticking close to the edge of the slope so as not to be in the way of the kids zooming past them, it’s fairly easy for him to let his pole dangle off of his wrist by the cord for a few seconds as he reaches out and scoops up a fair amount of snow into his gloved hand. He rests the weight of his body backwards, feeling the press of the boots on the back of his calves. He keeps a close eye on Asahi as he starts shaping the snow in his hands, patting it to create a ball. He raises his right arm and is about to throw it when Asahi whips his head around to look at him again. At the sight of Daichi holding a snowball above his head he panics, flailing as his skis slip out from underneath him and he lands on his ass. Daichi can’t really help it when he starts laughing, coming to a stop next to where Asahi is now sitting on the fairly soft ground. He crushes the snowball on between his palm and the top of Asahis red helmet with a splat. He brushes the remaining snow off of his boyfriends head with a laugh, positioning himself sideways so he won't continue to glide downwards as he crouches to be on eye level with Asahi.   
«I’m sorry, that as mean.» he says, leaning in to kiss the tip of Asahis nose where it’s exposed between his goggles and the scarf he’s wrapped the major part of his head in. He sees Asahis eyes crinkle at the corners trough the yellow plastic, and knows he's already forgiven.

Daichi’s pretty sure they’re about a third of the way down the slope when they hit the first part that can be classified as steep. It’s also where they find a lone ski sitting innocently along the tree line. A ski that is definitely Sugas left ski.   
 «Oh my god, he’s dead.» Asahi whispers. As if they’re in a horror movie and has just found a piece of decisive evidence that Suga is, for all intents and purposes, another victim of the serial killer.   
«He probably just fell, probably further down, come on.» Daichi says as he picks the ski up. It’s a bit difficult to hold onto the ski as they continue, but since Asahi is still refusing to go any faster than a speeding snail, it’s a bit easier. True to Daichis word they find Suga not far away. Except the first the see of him is the other ski, sticking straight up from the snowbank at the edge of the slope. Then they see his foot, still attached to the ski. And finally as they draw closer the get a good view of Suga lying on his back in the ditch between slope and trees. His other leg is bent, and it would look like he was simply resting there if it hadn’t been for the obvious fact that he can’t get up.   
«There you are! I’ve been waiting for ages for my knights in shining armor!» he grins cheekily even as he shivers from the snow having made it’s way in-between his layers of clothing. Asahi smiles down at him and Daichi shakes his head fondly, helping him unclasp the ski and pulling him to his feet.   
«Are you gonna stay with us this time?» Daichi asks, almost a bit pointedly.  
 «Judging from the time it took the two of you to get here? No.» Suga answers as he steps back into his ski bindings, pressing down on his heel to lock them in place. Finishing the task with a satisfied smile he glances up at them.   
«Just please don’t break anything. I’m not gonna carry you anywhere.» Daichi groans, following Suga with his eyes as he makes his way away from them. Gliding along with even motions on his skis, looking as if he’s been skiing for years instead of a measly hour or so.  
«Don’t worry, I won’t!» he shouts over his shoulder. As they watch him he demonstrates how good he is by trying to do a few quick turns, and he almost has them convinced until his skis catch in each other and he almost falls on his face. Asahi and Daichi are about to rush over when he straightens up and waves, yelling «I’m okay!» at them and hurrying away. The two left heave a deep sigh and share a look before continuing onwards, slightly faster Daichi is happy to notice.

«Asahi, I will say it again, a last time. Just to make sure you’ve heard it enough times. You’re not gonna die if you go a little faster.» Daichi grits out trough his teeth, trying to keep the frustration at bay. He’s failing. Big time. Asahi is currently sitting on the ground, after having fallen for the umpteenth time. Except, in contrast to the other times, he isn't getting back up again.   
«You might actually like it even.» He tries to persuade, to reason. Asahi simply shakes his head.   
«I’m gonna fall again.» he says with conviction in his voice, as if it’s inevitable.   
«And if you do you can just get back up again.» Daichi tries.  
 «What if I can’t?» Asahi argues back, a note of panic entering his voice.  
 «I’ll help you back up.» Daichi's on the verge of yelling, only keeping it at bay for the sake of any onlookers.   
«What if you’re not there to help?» It’s whispered into the folds of his black scarf, but Daichi hears it.   
«Asahi.» he says, quietly. Asahi doesn’t move.   
«Asahi look at me.» Daichi pleads again, and this time he complies, looking at the reflective surface of Daichis goggles, trying to make out his eyes beneath them. Daichi sees his flickering gaze, understands what he's looking for, and lifts one gloved hand to shove the goggles away from his face so they rest on his grey helmet instead, and Asahi has a clear view of his sincere brown eyes.   
«I’m not just gonna leave you, okay? Look, you’re obviously not comfortable being on your own in this situation, and yes it might frustrate me but I’m not just gonna leave you behind if you’re slow. Okay?» Daichi says, keeping his eyes trained on Asahis, reaching one hand out to rest on Asahis shoulder. The tenseness leaves gradually, eventually his shoulders sag under the comfortable weight of a reassuring presence .   
«Okay.» he answers. He grabs Daichis outstretched arm this time, and they get up together. Daichi straights out his pose, and gets ready to continue down the slope. «You set the pace, but I’ll be right behind you.» he promises, and Asahi nods once before straightening out his skis more than he has the entire ride down. It’s not enough to make them accelerate quite that much, but it’s enough to make them go at a reasonable speed. It’s enough to get Daichi to let out a whoop of excitement. This in turn spurs Asahi on and soon they're actually actually catching up to people. 

It isn't long before Asahis eyes get stuck on a spot along the edge of the slope, eventually slowing down and signaling for Daichi to come over. As Daichi pulls up next to him he points to a very recognizable blue shape holding onto a branch for dear life.   
«I think we found our missing part.» Asahi says bemusedly as they start carefully crossing the slope, making sure not to collide with anyone.   
«We’ve gotta stop meeting like this.» Suga exclaims dramatically as they come within hearing range of him, his grip on the branch tightening and now Daichi can spot why.There's a small body of water lapping at the edges of Sugas skis. The space around him is covered in roots making it difficult to get any kind of leverage with his skis. He holds out one arm for Suga to grab onto, and Asahi hold out one as well. Suga lets go with one arm first and then lunges for them as he feels his skis slip beneath him.   
«Well if you just stuck around we wouldn’t need to.» Daichi grunts as he pulls suga up and out of, if not a watery grave then at least avery cold and unpleasant experience.  
 «This is how I learn.» Suga chirps, brightly now that the danger is behind him.   
«This is how you get hurt.» Asahi argues back. Suga seems to contemplate this.   
«Okay if it happens again I’ll stay with you.» he says, moving to leave them behind once again.   
«Promise?» Daichi yells after Sugas disappearing form.   
«Promise!» Suga shouts back at them.  
«Third time’s the charm.» Asahi quips not even five minutes later when they find Suga again. This time he’s just lying at the edge of the slope, both skis a little ways down. The stains of loose snow covering his outerwear tell a very complete story however.   
«Yeah yeah, just help me up.» he grumbles, but there’s a smile on his lips none the less. Asahi bends down to help him up, and then they begin the short trek down to where Sugas skis have decided to stop.  
 «We’re almost at the bottom anyway.» Daichi comments off handedly, staring off into the distance where it looks like the slope simply disappears in favor of a cliff. A sign of the steep incline they’re about to face. Suga works on getting his skis back on, shaking himself of any leftover snow once he’s upright once more.   
«Well then, what are we waiting for!» Asahi shouts, almost startling the other two. When they turn to him he has a huge grin on his face, and they can’t do anything else than answer with big grins of their own. «Wow Asahi, you actually sounded enthusiastic.» Daichi says as he laughs.   
«That’s because the end is in sight.» Suga teases and then starts laughing again once he catches sight of Asahis face. It’s just a little to red to be from the cold.  
 «Uh, yeah…» he mumbles and then Daichi’s laughing too.

 

The very bottom of the slope, the part where it evens back out into blessed flat ground, is in sight. That doesn’t mean there still isn’t room for disaster.  
«Asahi! Watch out!» Daichi yells, speeding up to pass by Suga and catch up with Asahi in the lead, who’s currently headed for a mountain of piled up snow with flailing arms. Daichi is almost there when Asahi suddenly straightens up and stops right in front of the snow pile. It’s dumbfounding enough to send Daichi face first into it instead. Suga slows to a stop next to Asahi just in time to join him in bursting into laughter.  
«Are you okay?» Asahi manages to get out between the peals laughter. Seeing Daichis angry pout covered in snow doesn’t help him. It definitely doesn’t help Suga either.   
«No, I’m dying.» Daichi deadpans, letting his body sag back into the soft snow while making choking noises.  
 «Oh haha, very funny.» Suga says once he’s calmed down, pulling on Daichis arm to get him back up. Asahi moves to brush off the snow still clinging to his jacket when Daichi simply gives him a betrayed look. The laughter breathiness to take over again, but Asahi keeps it at bay as he simply says   
«Revenge.»   
«Goofball.» Daichi answers immediately, some of the snow falling off by itself with his movements.   
«I’m your favorite goofball.» Asahi argues with a smile.   
«You’re the only goofball we know.» Suga interjects.   
«Well then I have to be your favorite.» is the simple answer Asahi proposes, satisfied smile on his face. Suga and Daichi share a fond look.   
«Can’t argue with that logic.» They agree as the three of them move back onto the slope.   
The last stretch of the slope merges with a different slope. Daichi had warned them, and was lagging even further behind just to make sure he could rush to the rescue if it was needed. It’s not just any kind of slope however. It’s the kind filled with ramps of snow, made for jumping and showing off. And for speed. Definitely speed. It’s almost more nerve wracking, that last stretch, than the rest of the slope combined. But they do make it to the bottom in one piece. Asahi is the first to be able to simply straighten up and release all his tensed muscles.  
«That was actually pretty fun.» Asahi says as he slows to a stop, feeling the tiredness in his legs now that he doesn’t need to use his muscles to control the skis. Suga comes sliding after him, falling onto his back the second he touches down on flat ground.   
«Speak for yourself.» Suga replies from his position. He’s pretty sure he has multiple bruises, and ending the whole ride by falling and sliding to a stop next to Asahi really isn’t lightening the mood. He struggles up into a sitting position when their attention is grabbed by a very familiar voice.   
«Watch out below!» Daichi yells from somewhere above them, and soon they realize it’s from the very last platform of snow, a little was to their right.  
 «What?» Asahi asks nobody.   
«Oh.» Suga answers anyway. Because flying trough the air with crossed skis and bent knees, looking like he’s in complete control, all dressed in dark grey with orange accents, is Daichi, He lands flawlessly, letting his momentum carry him over to where they’re waiting for him.  
«I believe I owe someone hot chocolate. For various reasons.» He says as he makes a sharp turn and bends his knees, effectively stopping wile also gently spraying the awestruck pair with snow.   
«Definitely, lets go.» Suga says, pressing down the release on his bindings.   
«Yeah, these boots are killing me.» Asahi agrees readily, and Daichi laughs as he follows suit.


End file.
